Butterflies and Summer Skies
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Denmark and Norway, getting back to nature. Getting to nature in Denmark's case. Just a soft, sweet little oneshot with cuddles, butterflies, and a lil Eurovision talk.


HK: There was not a chance in hell that I was gonna not write something short and sweet for that one adorable picture of Denmark and Norway cuddled up with the butterfly. I'm not 100% satisfied with this, and am precisely 0% convinced I'm going to stop writing adorable little DK/NO one shots.  
Denmark: But-  
HK: No you're not getting laid in all of them.  
Denmark: *pouts*  
HK: Some of them.  
Denmark: ... well I'll take it.  
HK: You don't like it, stop being adorable. *finger guns*

Disclaimer: Still own nothing! But hypothetically soon I shall own a pin.

WARNINGS! ... holy shit it's pure and innocent as the new fallen snow. Denmark? A little bit?

/

It was a bright, sunny day in early summer, complete with lazy breezes and a plethora of blooming flowers. Birds sang sweetly in the trees, bees and butterflies dipped from blossom to blossom, and all in all it was an absolute hellscape for a certain sandy nation.

Denmark's eyes flitted from one horror to another, wide and uncertain, until a large hand came down on his shoulder.

"Hey," Norway said softly, a slight smile on his lips as he watched his little lover, "I'm right here. You know that?" Denmark swallowed nervously but nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"Yeah…"

"And you know nothing's gonna hurt you while I'm here?" This question brought a little more hesitation; there were certain threats, like polar bears and beer ghosts, that Denmark was not convinced that even Norway could save him from. Still, he nodded again and leaned a little more of his weight onto Norway's bulky body.

"Right," he agreed with just a hint of reluctance. Norway knew better than to call him on it; this was very hard for the younger country, but since Sweden's moose didn't seem about to stop "invading", they both knew it was necessary.

He sat down at the base of a mighty old oak tree, letting the leafy branches protect him from the worst of the sun. A light tug brought Denmark down and into his lap, face to face, with Norway's arms draped over his shoulders.

"It's just you and me. Just like when we're out at your house, yeah?" He asked, his voice warm and soothing as he cupped Denmark's cheek gently. Denmark sighed, wanting to point out that it was completely different; not only was Norway's backyard at a significantly higher elevation, it was filled with dangerous creatures like brown bears. And butterflies.

But he nodded anyway, leaning into his neighbour's touch.

"I guess so," he agreed quietly, wishing he could close his eyes and pretend maybe it was. A passing thought crossed his mind and he grinned, shifting a little in Norway's lap. "You know what we do out at my house?"

Another benefit to Denmark's place; only Germany was really likely to walk in on them getting affectionate, and he wouldn't object half as much as Sweden would. Norway chuckled to himself, bracing his feet on the ground a little more firmly so Denmark could rest back against them.

"Maybe later… we are a little exposed here," he pointed out. Not to mention that they did have at least one objective; settling Denmark into the wilderness a little more to help him relax. Denmark sighed as though put upon, then froze as a bee flew past just a touch too close. Norway could feel his back shaking against his knees, and he caught Denmark's hand, raising his fingers to his lips. "Hey. You're alright; you know I'm here."

Denmark managed to wrench his eyes from the bee, despite them being still wide with panic, and locked them onto Norway's face. After a moment, he grinned.

"This is the corniest thing I've ever heard," he declared, though Norway noticed he didn't try to pull his hand away. Norway shrugged happily, entirely unashamed.

"Corny wins Eurovision," he pointed out with a sweet smile. Denmark huffed at that and did tug his hand away, pouting.

"Yeah, well… I'm gonna win next year, we all know that."

"The Sweden prophecy?" Norway teased. Denmark ignored the obvious provocation, puffing himself up and nodding firmly.

"He won this year, that makes it a tradition! Wanna help me come up with a good act? I'll credit you," he prodded with a wide grin. Norway snickered and shook his head, nudging Denmark gently in the back with his knee.

"No way, I'm looking to break tradition and kick your butt next year," he said proudly, crossing his arms across Denmark's thighs. Denmark stuck his tongue out at him.

"You don't stand a chance, it's a destiny thing."

"It's a listening to Sweden bitch about losing thing," Norway countered easily, a lazy smile on his lips. Denmark considered that for a moment before laughter bubbled up from inside him.

"Yeah, there's that!" His shoulders shook with mirth just remembering the more "docile" blond's reaction to winning just a few weeks ago. It was anything but subtle. "Maybe we should go easy on him?" He offered purely in jest, and Norway laughed along with him.

"If he even heard you mentioning that you'd probably go to war again," he pointed out, poking Denmark lightly in the chest. Denmark nodded happily, in utterly unquestioned agreement for a change.

"I can hear him now…" he put on a higher tone, half-slurring the words in imitation of Sweden's accent. "You think I can't just beat you on my own! I am the ultimate of Eurovision! Shna na meh!" Norway clapped a hand over his own mouth, trying not to let the laughter out even as it rocked through him.

"I don't think he'd say it exactly like that," the curly blond managed after a minute, once the giggles had died down. "It'd be a bit more like," he tried to straighten up his own accent, dropping the more musical lilt. "I will crush all of you with my superior musical might! Vote for me or suffer!"

Denmark fell into laughter again, leaning his whole weight against Norway as his head dropped back. Norway couldn't help devolving back into giggles again either, his own head falling forward onto his chest. This time it took longer for the laughter to fade, and Denmark was gasping for breath by the time he got himself under control.

"I gotta admit though, that light thing he did was pretty cool," he added with a half smile. Neither of them really held a grudge about who won Eurovision each year, they were all just happy if they made it into the finals together. Norway nodded happily, resting his chin in his hand and bracing his elbow on Denmark's knee.

"Yeah, he definitely earned that win. This year was pretty great too, everyone's been doing a really great job." Norway didn't worry too much about who was winning when; he was happy enough to have this time with Denmark, seeing him laughing comfortably close and brushed by warm sunlight. Denmark nodded happily, apparently having forgotten all about the woods surrounding them.

"It's a lot more fun when all three of us makes it to the finals; I hated sitting at home when Sweden was off playing with the others!"

"His smugness doesn't help either," Norway agreed, though his mind had drifted a little from the conversation. Denmark was always so… vital. So alive, so animated, almost like he had his own little beer-powered energy plant somewhere inside.

He just couldn't help being enchanted whenever the younger blond got going. In love with a fairy tale indeed…

But of course, that moment of peace couldn't last forever. They were out here for a reason, after all.

Denmark practically climbed half way over Norway's legs when a butterfly fluttered past, feet scrabbling against the dirt. Norway stifled a grin, reaching out to catch Denmark by the hips and guide him back down. "Just relax… it's one of mine. You know it wouldn't hurt you, right?"

This time, Denmark very definitively shook his head. Not even for Norway was he going to concede that one.

"It's going to drain all the blood from my body and use it to feed its evil spawn!" He said it with such vehemence that Norway couldn't help but smile, holding out a hand for the butterfly to flitter down to.

"I think you're thinking of mosquitoes, Den, and even then they can't take all your blood. Where would it put it?" He offered reasonably, holding up the butterfly. Denmark pushed back a little, his hands raising in half hearted defense.

"They have their ways," he insisted, though with a little less flair than before. Norway sighed softly, his smile still firmly in place, and held the butterfly up slowly.

"I promise, Denmark, the butterfly isn't going to hurt you." He tried to keep his voice gentle and reassuring, trying to persuade Denmark that he was right. Denmark stared down at the sweet little creature like it was the most vicious kind of monster.

He was rather obviously unconvinced, but Norway couldn't find it in himself to be offended. Such a deep-seated fear couldn't be overcome by anything as simple as a few words.

Still, they had definitely made progress today. They had gotten Denmark's mind off the outside for a few minutes, as insignificant as it seemed, Norway could still see what it could grow into.

He loved the outdoors, loved hiking and wading in rivers, and if he could do that with Denmark some day, all to the better.

The butterfly took off in alarm as he leaned forwards, sealing his lips over a slightly startled Denmark's. The kiss was soft, sweet, and tender, without any kind of urgency. Just the warm, slightly beery taste of Denmark's lips under his and the warm body pressed against his. If there was ever a perfect moment, Norway would have to think that this was it.

/

HK: Leave me a review, join the SatW Needs More Smut party, tell me your favourite comic! I don't mind.


End file.
